Cinta Yang Berbeda !
by KelvinKLR
Summary: Cinta Hinata ! Cinta yang dimulai dengan cara-cara dan kata-kata yang berbeda !. "Aku bukan fansmu !",/ "Oiiii disini ada orang Mesum !",/ "Aku ingin bertemu Naruto-kun... Aww kakiku !" Bad Summary, OOT, OOC, & Typo
1. Chapter 1

Hoiiiiii Mina !

Kali ini saya mau post FF, dibaca dan direview ya !

Langsung aja... !

...

..

...

Cinta Yang Berbeda !

...

..

...

Author-KelvinKLR

Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto

Rate-T

...

Baca dan Review !

...

..

...

Cinta !

Cinta pertama !

Cinta pandangan pertama !

..

Biasanya terjadi saat momen yang special.

Contohnya..

Saat ada yang menolongmu !

Saat ada orang yang tiba-tiba membantumu !

Dan..

Saat pandangan mata tak sengaja bertemu !

..

Namun

Cintaku ini berbeda..

..

..

Aku Hyuga Hinata !

Murid yang begitu populer disekolahku, dan sudah menjadi hal wajar bila Bintang sepertiku saat susah ada yang membantu.

Tapi, waktu itu aku...

..

"Tolonggggg... Siapapun tolong selamatkan aku !"

Saat itu aku tertiban besi panjang yang lumayan berat, dan kedua kakiku terjepit.

Saat itu aku bukan sedang berada dihutan, tapi sendirian digudang olah raga.

Alasanku berada disitu karna aku ingin mengambil sebuah bola sepak, rencananya aku mau mengajak teman-temanku bermain tapi, sekarang aku malah tak bisa bergerak ditempat yang dipakai hanya bila pelajaraan olah raga.

Sialnya, hari ini tak ada kelas yang pelajarannya ada Olah Raga.

Oh betapa sialnya nasibku !

Andaikan aku tak memaksa manjat untuk mengambil bola tersebut, pasti ini tak terjadi.

"Siapapun tolongggg akuuuu... !"

Aku berteriak sangat kencang ! Siapa tahu saja ada yang mendengar teriakanku.

..

Kreeekk...

Pintu mulai tebuka, berarti ada murid yang datang kesini.

Akhirnya doaku terkabul, terima kasih Tuhan.

"Semoga dia tak.. Eh ?"

"Haiii... Emm.. Bisa tolong aku ?" pintaku, dan kurasa dia itu fansku.

"Maaf ! Aku tak bisa menolongmu !" ucapnya mengagetkanku.

"Eh ? Tapi aku sekarang.."

"Maaf aku bukanlah fansmu ! Jadi maafkan aku !"

Ucapannya barusan mengagetkanku, apa dia bisa membaca pikiran ?!

"Tak baik membaca pikiran orang, uhmm... Maaf kalo aku menganggapmu fansku.. Tapi, bisakah kamu menolongku ?! Sungguh kaki sangat sakit !"

"Baiklah ! Tapi jangan bertanya siapa namaku ya ?!"

"Eh ?! Tapi kenapa ?"

"Lebih baik kamu bilang terima kasih dari pada menanyakan namaku !" ucapannya sangatlah beda dari laki-laki dan fans juga teman-temanku, dia.. Berbeda.

"Baik ! Aku mengerti !" ucapku.

"Dan jangan anggap aku menolongmu secara cuma-cuma"

"Eh ?" kagetku

"Aku harap kamu akan membalas budiku ini disaat aku sangat membutuhkanmu"

"Baik ! Aku mengerti" ucapku

..

Ya dipun mengangkat setiap benda yang menjempit dan menimpaku, untunglah hanya kaki yang sakit. Bukan kepala tapi, ini membuatku tak bisa berjalan.

"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai UKS ! Umm.. Ya sekalian ada yang ingin ku ambil disana"

Mau bagaimana mana lagi, aku harus menerimanya tapi, ini pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang menggendongku.

Kenapa...

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan begini ?

Positiv Thinking.

"Ayo !"

Dia menunduk ke arqh depan, dengan kedua tangan yang diluruskan dibelakang, posisi menggendong dibelakang.

"Ha'i"

Dan kemudian aku mulai naik...

...

..

...

"Emnm... Kenapa kamu bisa berada digudang olah raga ?" Tanyanya.

"Ya.. Aku dan teman-temanku mau bermain bola sepak, dan aku berinisiatif mengambil bolanya" Jawab Hinata masih dalam posisi digendong.

"Lalu bagaimana kamu bisa tertiban benda-benda olah raga ?"

"Umm saat aku masuk ke gudang aku hanya melihat satu bola sepak, dan itu berada diatas. Jadi aku memaksakan diri memanjat untuk mengambilnya tapi, aku malah... Heem itu sangat menyedihkan"

"Kalau begitu jangan paksakan dirimu Hinata, ehmm jika kamu memaksakan diri kamu malah akan melukai dirimu !"

"Eh ?!"

Hinata merona mendengarnya, pertama kalinya ada orang yang tak sepikir dengannya, dengan alasan menghawatirkan dirinya.

...

Naruto menundukan badannya, lalu mengankat Hinata dalam posisinya, yang kemuduan dia memposisikan kedua telapak tangannya menjadi topangan bagi pantat Hinata yang terasa empuk.

"Eh... Mesum ! Disini ada orang Mesum !" ucap Hinata dengan Nada yang lumayan tinggi, bersama rona yang tinggal dipipinya.

"Sttt... Jangan berisik nanti ada orang yang melihat kita !" ujarnya.

"Biarin ! Biar semua tahu kalo disini ada orang mesum !"

"Tapi kalau begitu popularitasmu akan menurun karna ini, dan namamu akan tercoreng jelek !" tuturnya mengagetkan Hinata.

"Te-Terima kasih telah mengkhawatikanku !" balas Hinata dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di leher pria yang menggendongnya ini.

"Emm.." lelaki itu kaget merasakan benda kenyal besar menekan punggungnya.

"Dadamu besar dan empuk ya !"

Ughhh..

"Dasar mesum !" balas Hinata setelah mencubit pria yang menggendongnha ini, tapi ia tak mengubah posisinya. Dan entah kenapa ia menikmati posisi seperti ini, entah kenapa tapi perasaannya jadi bahagia.

...

..

...

"Kita sudah sampai !"

"..."

Tak ada balasan !

"Kita... Sudah sampai !"

"..."

Masih tak ada balasan.

"Mba mba udah nyampe mba... Bangun cepat, busnya mau berangkat"

"Eh... Iya .. Iya ba—"

"Pftttt.. Hahahaahahh.. Maaf membohongimu hihihihi..."

"Ugh... Dasar !" ucap Hinata yang kesal.

"Kita sudah sampai di UKS, jadi kaki kamu bisa segera diperiksa ! Ehhmm.. Maaf ya membangunkanmu !" ucapnya pada Hinata yang masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Ja—jadi tadi aku tertidur saat kamu gendong ?!" dia menganggukkan kepala membalasnya.

"Maaf bila aku .. Berat !"

"Tak apa ! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu !" ucapnya setelah menurunkan Hinata ke kasur UKS.

"Tunggu !" cegah Hinata.

"Apa lagi ?"

"Emm Terima Kasih telah menolongku, aku ... Bersyukur kamu datang jadi sekali lagi Terima Kasih" jawab Hinata.

"Sama-sama... Aku juga mau berterima kasih padamu karna sudah memberikan sentuhan dada yang besar dan empuk !"

"Bakaaaa... Dasar Mesum !" ketus Hinata merona membalasanya.

"Uhmmm Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dari Kelas 11-B, senang bisa membantumu Hyuga Hinata dari kelas 11-A"

..

Ketika itu juga Hinata menatap Saphire biru siswa yang menolongnya ini, diapun langsung terkagum saat pertama menatal bola mata siswa yang bernama Naruto ini.

"Aku tahu kamu ingin sekali tau Namaku, jadi... Dari pada kamu melakukan ekapedisi untuk mencari tau namaku ya. jadi aku memberitahukan namaku !" ucap Naruto diakhiri senyuman tipis.

"Kenapa ?"

"Kenapa ? Maksudnya ?" bingung Naruto.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang ?"

"Emm mungkin kamu sedang jatuh cinta !" jawab Naruto memerahkan seluruh wajah Hinata.

"Be—benarkah ?"

"Masa siswa popoluler seperti kamu tak bisa membedakan mana itu cinta, dan mana itu sakit jantung !" jawab Naruto.

"Atau jangan-jangan kamu baru pertama kali jatuh cinta ya ? Hahah.. Cinta Pertama ! Emm.. Wah aku melupaka sesuatu, maaf tapi aku tak ada waktu Jaa... Aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang tak dapat mencegah kepergian Naruto.

..

"Jika aku benar-benar jatuh cinta ! Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menhungkapkannya ?"

Benar, dia jatuh cinta.

Pada orang yang telah menolongnya.

Walau itu dimulai dengah cara yang berbeda dari kebiasaan momen cinta pertama dibuku yang Hinata baca.

Sangatlah berbeda.

Didekatnya...

Jantungnya berbedar-debar..

Perasaannya jadi tenang...

Dan kepastian ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto adalah karna.. Dia ingin terus berduaan bersamanya padahal ini... Pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Naruto—kun ! Aku ingin bertemuuu.. Awwww kakiku !"

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **23.43 WIB**

 **Cinta Yang Berbeda !**

 **Chapter 1 Mula-Mula Cinta**

 **Selesai ~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Horeee akhkirnya selesai juga Chapter 1 nya !**

 **Harus Review ya !**

 **Info**

 **Fiction ini terinspirasi dari Film HUGO, mungkin readers ada yang tau itu film apa. Ya yang pasti itu Film Hollywood, dan jika ada yang mau ditanyakan bisa PM saya.**

 **Dan mungkin ini akan sampai 6-7 chapter yang Endingnya ... Rahasia !**

 **Dan mungkin awalnya ya biasa-biasa ajah, tapi di Chapter selanjutnya saya akan buat sangat menarik.**

 **Ya walau gk ada hubungannya sama Film HUGO...**

 **Minta Reviewnya ya Readers !**

 **..**

 **TTD**

 **KelvinKLR**

 **..**


	2. Ganda !

**Chapter 2 Update !**

 **Pleasea Review !**

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **-Cinta Yang Berbeda-**

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Author-KelvinKLR**

 **Disclsimer-Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated-T**

 **..**

 **Review Please !**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Aku ingin ketemu Naruto—kun.. Awwww kakiku"

Hinata menjerit di UKS, padahal belum lama dia berkenalan dengan Naruto, tapi dia ingin bertemu dengannya.

Tapi dia tak bisa melakukannya, kakinya yang sakitlah alasannya

"Senpai ... Bi-Bisakah kamu pelankan suaramu ?"

"Ehh maaf kalo itu mengganggumu !" balas Hinata pada siswi adik kelas yang menurutnya bertugas di UKS.

"Emmm etto.. Tadi ke—napa Na-Naru—to-Senpai menggendongmu S-Senpai ?" Tanya siswi kelas 10 itu pada Hinata.

Blushhh..

Ia jadi merona merah mendengar adik kelasnya menanyakan hal yang memalukan dan bahagia baginya.

"Et.. Naruto-kun menolongku digudang olah raga, waktu itu kakiku ini tertiban benda berat... Tapi tiba-tiba Na-ruto-kun muncul dan me—nyelamatkanku serta ia... Mau menggendongku karna aku tak kuat berjalan Hihhihihi... Kenapa aku berterus terang padamu ya ? Hahha..."

"Hehehe tak apa-apa kok, uhmmm apa Senpai dan Naruto—Senpai berteman ? Atau kalian pacaran ?"

"Beberapa hari lagi mungkin aku akan jadi pacarnya.. Eh apa yang aku katakan !. Hihihihi mungkin karna udara panas membuatku jadi ngelantur hahah..." Hinata begitu malu mengetahui ucapan itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri, padahal ia pula baru mengenal Naruto.

"Hahaha... Aku, juga pernah digendong Na—ruto-Senpai !" ucap adik kelas tersebut, dia pernah digendong juga ? What The ****

"Be—benarkah ?" ujar Hinata bertanya kepastian.

"Tentu, kebiasaannya Naruto-Senpai tuh saat menggendong dia suka... Meraba bokong wanita'kan Hinata-senpai"

...

...

"Be.. Bagaimana kamu bisa tau ? Ja-jangan-jangan kamu menguntitku !"

"Kamu salah Senpai, aku bukan penguntit." jawab adik kelas tersebut.

"Lalu ? Bagaimana kamu tau kalo.."

"Aku itu teman masa kecilnya Naruto-SEnpai ! Saat kecil aku suka digendong sama dia, ya walaupun usianya waktu itu masih 9 tahun tapi... Tangannya sering meremas pantatku saat digendong sama dia !" jawabnya merona.

"Bakkaaaa... Na-ruto-kun memang mesuummm..."

"Hehehe... Begitulah Naruto-Senpai !"

"Haaah... Tapi dia baik !"

"Ya betul... Dan ummm Namaku Shion dari kelas 10-B, mari berteman Senpai !" ujar Shion mengajak berteman dengan Hinata.

"Ya, tentu saja !"

"Hihihihi... Ummm Hinata-Senpai mau tau kesukaan Naruto-Senpai gk ? Aku tau banyak tentangnya lho ! Atau tipe wanita idamannya ?" Ajak Shion.

Yang langsung direspon cepat oleh Hinata dengan sebuag anggukan Ya, dan dimulailah acara mereka membicarakan Naruto.

..

"Hufttt... Aku ingin main ditim sekolah !"

"Kenapa kau tak gabung ?"

"Huftt... Mereka sudah tak membuka pendaftaran ! Makanya mumpung Hinata baik padaku aku ingin meminta tolong padanya Kak !"

"Kau itu memang adik yang begitu bodoh Naruto !"

"Apa ? Kalau kau Kakak yang menjengkelka Nagato !"

"Seterah kau lah ! ... Em.. Berapa usiamu sekarang ?"

"16 tahun ! Memangnya kenapa ? Apa kakak mau menjodohkanku ?"

"Dasar bodoh !"

Nagato kesal, ia sudah maklum dengan sikap dan pemikiran adiknya yang bodoh dan menaikkan tenshi orang.

Sebagai kakak memang wajar bila dia harus mendidik Naruto tapi, dia bukan orang yang akan mengambil kebebasan adiknya.

Dia tahu benar Naruto tak suka bila dirinya terlalu diatur, karna dia punya trauma atas itu. Sebuah trauma yang tak dapat dilupakan sampai sekarang.

"Naruto ! Kamu jangan memanfaatkan Hinata karna dia sedanh baik padamu, ditambah dimerupakan murid populer disekolah ini .!"

"Heem.."

"Haah.. Itu pilihanmu Naruto, jangan sampai salah memilih. Karna jika salah kau akan menanggung beban yang berat, aku... Berdoa agar adikku yang bodoh ini.. Bisa jadi tim Sepak Bola sekolah !"

"A.. Terima Kasih Kak !"

"Jaaa... Aku kembali ke kelas dulu !"

.

Nagato berjalan meninggalkan adiknya yang berada ditepi lapangan bola. Tempat dia dan Naruto bermain bola bersama kala senggang, tempat satu-satunya mereka bisa mengobrol dalam keluarga.

Hanya disini !

Karna...

Mereka..

...

..

...

"Baiklah aku akan bergabung dengan klub sepak bola ! Tapi aku harus bertemu sama Hinata terlebih dulu !"

Dia menaruh bola sepak itu disamping gawang, siapa tau saja ada yang mau memainkannya. Pikirnya demikiam yang lalu berjalan meninggalkan lapangan, menuju UKS tempat Hinata saat ini.

..

"Hinata ! Apa kakimu sudah sembuh ? Eh.. Shion ?"

"Na-Naruto-kun !"

"Naruto-senpai !"

Balas kedua perempuan itu yang sebelumnya sedang asik bercerita, tapi harus berhenti karna orang yang jadi baham cerita mereka muncul.

"Apa kaki kamu sudah sembuh Hinata ?"

"Ya.. Sudah mendingan ! Ehmm.. Terima Kasih ya te—lah menolongku !" jawab Hinata sedikit malu mengingat kejadian yang baru terjadi.

"Emm... Tadi kamu mau bilang apa Hinata ?"

Mendengar itu Hinata menatap bingung.

"Huhh.. Bukannya Naruto-kun yang mau bilang sesuatu ?"

"Eh... Benarkah ?"

Kini malah Naruto yang bingung.

"Hem.. Apa mungkin Naruto-kun kesini karna khawatir sama aku ? Waahh.. Itu romantis Na-ruto-kun !" Hinata merona dengan Shion sebagai saksi.

"Bisa dibilang begitu tapi, yang mau aku bicarakan sama kamu tuh... Emm.. Hinata ! Tolong bantu aku masuk klub sepak bola !"

"Eh ? Klub ? Oh jadi Naruto-kun ke sini ingin meminta bantuanku untuk bergabung dengan klub ! Huh... Aku pikir kamu datang karna mencemaskanku ! Huhh Bakaa !"

Tatapan kesal Hinata terpatri diwajahnya, wajah yang cantik dengan kulit mulus dan pipi yamg Chubby membuatnya memiliki perawakan Cantik dan Imut !

Namun itu diganti dengan pipi chubbynya yang menggembung, bibir bawah yang sedikit digigit, beserta tatapan mata yang disipitkan.

Kesal !

Seperti kesal wanita pada pacarnya !

Tapi Sayang !

Naruto bukanlah pacarnya !

..

"Bisakan kamu membantuku Hinata ? Pleasea ! Aku ingin sekali masuk skuad sekolah ini !" pinta Naruto.

"Jangan berharap orang mesum !"

"Eh ?"

"Senpai ?"

"Jadi kamu memanfaatkanku karna kamu telah menolongku ? Dasar lelaki bodoh dan mesum !"

"Se-npai.. Kata-katamu ba—rusan !"

"Diam kau adik kelas !"

"Se-Senpai !"

Shion mundur karna takut melihat perubahaan sifat Hinata yang tadinya lemah lembut baikan mailat kini, dihadapannya bukanlah malaikat yang ada, melainkan iblis !

Iblis Hinata !

..

"Jangan kamu pikir aku mau membantumu Naruto-ku—kun !"

"Hinata ! Kamu seperti iblis ! Padahal sebelumnya kamu bagaikan malaikat yang jatuh dari surga ! Tapi sekarang... Kamu.."

"Apa masalamu hah ? Dasar sampah kotor !"

Kata-kata kali ini sangatlah sadis dan kasar, dan Naruto dan Shion pun tau Hinata yang sesungguhnya ! Sekrang Hinata yang memiliki keperibadian ganda !

Yang pertama Malaikat !

Yang kedua Iblis !

Jadi ini alasan dia dijuluki Iblis Cantik dan juga Malaikat Imut !

Ternyata...

Ini alasan julukan itu ada !

Kepribadian Ganda !

..

"Hinata maafkan aku.. Maaf Hi—"

"Maaf ? Jadi kamu mau aku memaafkanmu ? Boleh saja ! Asalkan kau mau menikah denganku Naruto-kun !" ucap Hinata lalu tersenyum lebar, sebuah senyuman kemenangan.

"Kalau begitu aku.."

"Kalian berdua seperti suami istri ya !"

Ucap Shion membuat keduanya merona, merona sangat merah !

"Be-benakah i-tu Shion-chan ?"

"Tentu saja ! Eh ? Hinata-Senpai telah kembali ? Waaah leganyaaa"

Shion memeluk Hinata amat erat, serta menempelkan kepalanya pada Dada Hinata yang besar menonjol itu.

"Ahhh.. Ini Sesak Shion-chan ! Tolong lepaskan !?" pinta Hinata yang telah kembali ke aslinya.

"Tak mau !"

"Ka—kalo Naruto-kun yang meluk sih gk papa ! Bisa tolong lepaskan ? Aku sudah sesa..k... Ahhhh aku bisa kembali bernafas dengan normal ! Syukurlah !"

"Hihhi Maaf !" balas Shion menggaruk kepalanya.

..

Saat ini...

Naruto sedang menatap intens Hinata, sedari tadi dia melakukannya ! Alasannya ? Karna dia terkejut mengetahui Hinata memiliki ke pribadian ganda !

"Ja—ngan menatapku seperti itu N-aruto-kun.. Ka—kamu seperti ma-u memakanku tau !"

"Ups ! Maaf !"

"Na-ruto-kun... !"

"Heem ?" balas Naruto menjawab panggilan Hinata yang menunduk malu menutupi rona merah dipipinya yang mulus itu.

"Pe—... Bisakah kamu peluk aku ?"

"Eh ? Memelukmu ?"

Naruto agak kaget mendengarnya, bagaimana tidak. Sejak kapan ada wanita yang minta dipeluk karna orang yang ia cintai tak memeluknya, melainkan siswi kelas 10 yang baru ia kenal memeluknya dengan erat !

Hanya disini itu terjadi !

Karna sang Author !

Jangan iri ya !

..

"Kamu memang baik dan menggemaskan Hinata ! Tak heran banyak siswi ingin jadi pacarmu !"

"Be-benarkah ? Jadi, Naruto-kun mau jadi pacarku ?" tanya Hinata dengan cerianya.

"Tapi kamu kan punya orang yang kamu cintai ! Aku berdoa agar dia menerimamu Hinata !" jawab Naruto membuat Shion Sweetdrop setelah mendengarnya.

"Orang yang ku cintai itu sebenarnya ka—"

"PANGGILAN BAGI UZUMAKI NARUTO KELAS 11-B ! DATANGLAH KE KANTOR ! ADA SESEORANG INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU!"

"SEKALI LAGI PANGGILAN BAGI UZUMAKI NARUTO KELAS 11-B ! DATANGLAH KE KANTOR SEGERA ! ADA SESEORANG INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU"

"NANNGUNG BIAR HAT RICK.. SEKALI LAGI UNTUK YANG KETIGA KALINYA PANGGILAN BAGI UZUMAKI NARUTO KELAS 11-B ! DATANGLAH KE KANTOR SEGERA ! ADA SESEORANG INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU !

Pengumuman tiba-tiba muncul, menghalangi ucapan Hinata pada Naruto yang tak tau siapa sebenarnya orang yang dia cintai.

"SIAPA ORANGNYA ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi pada speaker yang berada tepat dipojok atas ruangan UKS ini.

"NAMANYA JIRAYA ! KERIPUT ! RAMBUT PANJANG UBAN SEMUA ! SAMA SENDALNYA BAKIAK TAPI SETELANNYA PEJABAT !" muncul lagi pengumuman yang merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kok bisa ?" tanya Shion dan Hinata

"Emm.. Itu suara Kakashi-Sensei ! Dia Sensei yang tau kebiasaanku kalo ada yang ingin menemuiku disekolah !"

"Owhhh begitu !" ujar keduanya berbarengan.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ! Jaa Hinata ! Jaa Shion !"

"Tunggu !" cegah Hinata.

"Apa lagi Hinata ?"

Ia tau, ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu Naruto siapa orang yang di cintai !

Sebuah pengakuan CINTA !

"Se—Sebenarnya ora-ng yang kucintai itu a-adalah ... Na—"

"Waah aku harus pergi sekarang.. Emm Hinata nanti aku akan datang ke sini lagi untuk meminta bantuan kamu sekalian menemaniku mendaftar ke klub sepak bola !"

"Tapi Naruto-Senpai ! Hinata-Senpai masih belum bisa berjalan dengan baik !" ujar Shion

"Tsnang aku akan menggendongnya ! Sekalian aku juga yang akan menggendong Hinata sampai rumahnya ! Jaa aku pergi dulu !"

Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua wanita itu, tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata lagi.

"Hemmm Romantisnyaaaaa ! Naruto-Senpai akan menggendong Hinata-Senpai sampai ke rumahnya ! Kalian berdua memang pasangan yang serasih !" ucap Shion membuat Hinata mau pingsan karna membuatnya membayangkan hal memalukan itu.

"Mou ! Naruto-kun itu orangnua tak peka sama perasaan lrang lain ya ! Mungkin juga perasaannya sendiri !"

"Menurutku juga begitu Senpai ! Ehem.. Selamat berkencan ya ! Semoga orang tua Senpai melihatnya lalu menunjuk Naruto-Senpai jadi calon Suami Hinata-Senpai ! Waah jangan lupa undangannya ya Senpai !" Tutur Shion berhasil membuat Hinata berada diambang antara sangat malu memikirkannya, atau pingsan saat membayangkannya !

Brughhh...

Hinata pingsan diatas kasur UKS karna membayangkannya.

"Naruto-kun ! Daisuki !" ucapnya tadi sebelum menutup mata menuju alam mimpi.

"Hihihi Hinata-Senpai versi malaikan memang menggemaskan ! Selamat Tidur Hinata-Senpai ! Semoga Mimpi Indah !" ucap Shion lalu meninggalkan UKS, karna Sakura datang untuk menggantikan tempatnya menjaga dan merawat murid yang berada diatas kasur UKS.

"Eh ! Hinata-chan !? Ke—napa wajahnya warna merah menguap ?"

Sakura baru saja memeriksa murid yang ada di UKS, yang hanya ada Hinata dan Sakura disitu.

"Na-Naruto-kun ! Be-.. I Love You !" ucap Hinata dalam tidurnya, mungkin saat ini dia sedang bersama Naruto dialam mimpinya.

"Naruto ya ? Eh ! Benarkah ?"

Sakuta tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu tentang Naruto yang membuatnya kaget dan cemas.

"Hinata-chan ! Naruto itu sebenarnya !"

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **23.03 WIB**

 **Chapter 2 Ganda !**

 **Selesai**

 **..**

 **TBC..**

 **..**

 **Heeem selesai juga !**

 **Gimana nih Chapter 2 nya kali ini ? Jelek ? Wajar sih !**

 **Ya karna inih masih awalnya ya, mungkin chapter depan bakal saya usahain bisa bikin readers seneng baca sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.**

 **Mungkin sih !**

 **Dah minta reviewnya ajah !**

 **Dan FF ini dibuat saat Author lagi nunggu EURO Jerman vs Italy, sekalian nunggu sekalian buat Chapter 2 nya**

 **Review !  
12 : Iya inih udah lanjut, makasih ya mau ngeriview ! Review lagi ya !**

 **12 : Makasih dah bilang bagus !**

 **: Iya ini udah dilanjut !**

 **Guru BP : Emm.. kalo Naruto gk peka tuh ya ada alasannya ! Di chapter lanjutnya nanti ada penjelasaannya kok, dan Naruto gk peka bukan karna di emang kaya gitu tapi... dah tunggu ajah di chapter selanjutnya !**

 **: Inih udah lanjut !**

 **Bye.. Bye..**

 **...**

 **TTD**

 **KelvinKLR**

 **..**


End file.
